Ellie Kurayami
Name: Ellie Kurayami. Nickname: Killer puppeteer. Gender: Female. Age: 16. Height: 4'10. Hair colour: Mostly white with purple. Eyes: Souless light aqua eyes. Species: Fauna. Appearance Ellie is very small due to to a gene that runs in her family. It skips a few generations. She has two soft white arctic fox ears and long white hair with the tips of her hair a shade of very light purple and wears mascara around her eyes. Her eyes are like pools of light aqua. She has a small, lean build that allows her to be as flexible as a professional gymnast. Her clothing is a black and white kimono with a black turtleneck silk shirt underneath to make her appear taller. The back of her kimono has titanium spikes that is hidden by her hair for her damage any opponent tat trys to attack her from behind. She has black armour on her legs for her to give a powerful kick to an enemy. She has two metallic sock puppets for weapons on her hands. They look like fierce metal Beowolves. Personality Normally she is usually a friendly individual with a love of magic tricks and puppets. She is also a highly competitive and reckless girl who goes all out to win and hates losing. Usually after she wins or loses she returns to her normal personality. She also changes character when she gets into arguments with people and often vows to battle those who look down on her because of her size. She loves dark places finding them rather comforting and spends most of her time in dark rooms. Ellie also likes to make her own clothes and puppets. Weapons and abilities Due to her mother being a fitness trainer for the military she knows a lot about combat. Her main weapons are two metallic Beowolf puppets that both have small inbuilt guns hidden in their mouths called Nightmare. The bullets are very weak so she relies mostly on the puppets metal jaws to attack or use her semblance to create illusions out of shadows to confuse or attack her opponents by manipulating objects around her. The puppets also can be used as durable shields. She is quite fast and she uses her small height to trick her opponents into thinking that she isn't dangerous before relentlessly attacking them. Ellie also has titanium spikes to cover her weak spot. She is a skilled magician and uses her tricks to entertain children when she worked as a assistant for her father. She is also one of the worlds most dangerous drivers. Because she is a fauna she has good night vision. Backstory Ellie is the child of a talented magician and a trainer for the military. Due to a gene from the fathers side of the family she became very small. She used to help her father in his acts as a assistant and watched her mother whenever she was training soldiers for the military and practiced those moves in private. Her mother was quite old and realized that she wouldn't be able to look out for her daughter forever. So, she sent her to combat school and after providing proof that she was a teen she was accepted into the school and was recommend by one of her teachers for Beacon. She later became a member of team DUDE. Notes and trivia * Her name means 'girl of darkness'. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Fan Made Fauna Category:Female Category:Accepted Character